You're Make Me Creazy (ShortFic)
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Yesung tengah risau, entah karna apa itu. Hingga Kyuhyun pun khawatir. Ketika Kyuhyun menanyai alasan kegalauannya, jawaban yang diberikan Yesung amatlah mengejutkan. Oneshoot


**Your so Make Me Crazy (shortfic)**

oleh Chaery Carnation pada 11 Juli 2013 pukul 16:51

**Disclaimer:**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan tuhan. But this FF is MINE

**Cast:**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

And **all suju member.**

**Genre:**

**Humor?** Romance? Dan mungkin juga.. **Sad?**

**Warning:**

This Is FF YAOI, Shou-Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

**Little Warning**:

Masih diraguin apa ini ff yaoi apa bukan.

.

.

Dont like dont read, please!

.

.

.

**R/R.**

.

.

.

.

Separti tahun-tahun sebelumya, kini para member suju tengah disibukkan oleh persiapan SS6 mereka mendatang. Dan mereka diberi wewenang penuh untuk menentukan konsep apa yang akan mereka gunakan kali ini.

Jungsoo selaku leader tentu saja tertantang dengan itu. Ia mengumpulkan para saeng-saengnya dan membawa mereka kedalam ruang rapat pribadi mereka.

Dikala semua telah telah berkumpul, Jungsoo segera membagikan selebaran kertas konsep yang akan jadi tema konser mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai konsep itu?" Tanya sang leader dengan tatapan seriusnya melirik pada semua saengnya.

"Cukup bagus Hyung. Tapi kurasa para elf membutuhkan sedikit kejutan dari kita, bagaimana menurut kalian." Ujar Ryeowook memberi usulan.

Jungsoo tampak berfikir.

"Yah, usulanmu memang bagus Ryeowook-ah. Tapi kejutan seperti apa yang akan kita berikan pada elf. Fanservice? Special solo song? Bukankah itu sudah biasa." Kemuka Hyukjae.

Mereka semua tampak tengah serius memikirkan ide-ide cemerlang yang akan mereka kemukakan untuk kelangsungan SuShow mereka yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan mendatang.

Namun disaat yang lain tengah serius-seriusnya berfikir, tapi tidak dengan dua manusia lagi. Mereka seolah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Manusia pertama yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Dia malah sibuk memainkan PSP miliknya diatas paha bawah meja. Sedangkan seorang lagi yaitu Kim Jongwoon, atau sebut saja Yesung.

Yesung tampak tengah tidak fokus dalam rapat kali ini, padahal biasanya ialah yang paling berkoar-koar dan menggebu apabila memberi pendapat. Namun kali ini, entah keberadaanya disadari apa tidak. Yesung tampak seolah kehilangan rohnya. Hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apalah itu.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga siwon. Telah mengemukakan ide mereka.

Kini arah pandangan Jungsoo beralih pada Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, apa idemu tentang konser kita?"

"Mmm.." Yesung seolah ditarik rohnya kedalam tubuhnya, kemudian melirik pada Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kau melamun Kim Jongwoon." Tanya Jungsoo sekali lagi.

"eah.. Anii! Tidak hyung.. Pendapatku, mungkin kita bisa menggabungkan sedikit drama dalam konser kita." Jawab Yesung asal. Bahkan dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya terlintas sekilas dalam benaknya.

"Mmm drama ya.. Sepertinya itu bagus Yesung-ah. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Jungsoo melirik keseluruh saengnya meminta pendapat.

Tampaknya Yesung tengah tidak konsen dalam rapat, hingga tiba-tiba dia malah menggebrak meja dan berkata. "bisakah aku pergi dari sini. Aku busan." Ujarnya, kemudian iapun berlalu dari tempat itu menyisakan kebingungan dari para saengnya beserta juga tak luput dari rasa khawatir akan Yesung. "Tuhkan Min Hyung, kan sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya Yesung hyung kita biarkan saja didalam kamar. Suasana hatinya tengah tidak baik saat ini" Ryeowook berbisik pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga tampak gelisah mengikuti jalannya rapat. Hatinya tak tenangt. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yesung. Ia berdiri kemudian berkata. "Mian hyung, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rapat." kyuhyun segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun tibanya ia dipintu suara gema sang leader menggema hingga ketelinganya. "Kau mau kemana Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Laba-laba peliharaanku lupa diberi makan." Teriaknya asal, setelah itu dia bener-benar meninggalkan ruang itu.

Kyuhyun mencari Yesung kemana-mana dalam gedung itu. Tapi dai tak menemukannya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukannya diatap gedung sm. Yesung tampak tengah menyandar pada pagar pembatas gedung. Wajahnya menengadah pada langit. Tatapannya tampak sendu. Tampahnya ia tengah punya masalah.

perlahantapi pasti Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yasung. Dalam hati dia berkata 'Apa dia sedang punya masalah.'

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menyntuh pundak Yesung, hingga Yesungpun terkejut karna itu.. "Ahh.. kau Kyu." Ujar Yesung dengan senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu palsu.

"Ada apa? kau punya masalah" Tanya Kyuhyun to the poin.

Yesung tersenyum atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan kemudian menggeleng berat. Yesung tempak akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya.

"Certakan padaku! Aku tau kau tengah punya masalah berat saat ini."

Wajah Yesung tampak memerah. Apa dia tengah menahan tangis?

Yesung melengah menghindari kontak mata Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar sedang menahan tangis. Tapi Yesung juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kesal karna Yesung melengahinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Yesung, memaksanya melihat dirinya. "Jangan panglingkan wajahmu dariku ketika kita tengah bicara Jongwoon!"

Kyuhyun mungkin jengkel padanya, ia tau itu. Karna setiap kali Kyuhyun jengkel, atau marah padanya maka dia akan memangilnya dengan sebutan jongwoon.

Yesung mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Jangan gigit bibir mu seperti iti, hyung. bibirmu akan terluka nantinya." Ujar Kyuhyun mengingakan. Yesung tidak kuat. Dia mulai menitikkan air mata, dan mulai terisak kuat. Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Dia pelik Yesung.

Setelah beberapa menit barulah Yesung sedikit merasa tenang. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian baru melepasnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sebegini risau hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu,.." Yesung tampak kesulitan untuk menjawab. "Kau tau, tadi pagi, ketika aku selesai mandi. aku berencana akan memberi makan Dangkoma. Tat..tapi, ketika ku lihat, kura-kuraku tidak bernyawa lagi Kyu!" Jawab Yesung, dan tiba-tiba saja ia kembali terisak.

Apha! Jadi pangkal masalahnya saat ini adalah..

Kura-kura.

**Mati! **

**Mati! **

**Mati! **

Jadi hanya karna seekora kura kura.

Kura-kura? Binatang yang menurutnya peliharaan Yesung yang paling membosankan. Yang dia tau hanya bisa merangkak, ah tidak, tapi mengesot. Mengedipkan mata, melongo kiri kanan, dan juga makan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa shocknya dan tetap ternganga mendengar cerita Yesung.

Yang benar saja. Hanya karna seekor kura-kura, dia meninggalkan rapat, pergi keatap gedung dan menangis meraung disi.

Pantas dan cocok jika para fansnya menilai dirinya aneh. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Yesung tampaknya benar-benar sudah mulai tenang, ia menghapus air matanya. lalu Menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. "ayo temani aku membeli kura-kura lagi."

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**3 detik**

**Gubrak! **

Kyuhyun sweet drop!

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hayyy!**

**gimana,gimana? ngaco kan?!**

**hehehe mian, tadinya ili cuma mau bikin fic komedi, eeh ga taunya malah ancur begini.**

**hehe sekali lagi mian nee... jangan marah, semoga menikmati!**

**Bye~**

**.**

**.**

**Reaview ne!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyu..**


End file.
